The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a pet ball. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pet ball for use and enjoyment by pets which is durable and lightweight, economical to fabricate, easy to assemble and provides pets with exercise and enjoyment. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a pet ball which is hollow and has a weight suspended within it. The weight suspended within the hollow pet ball in accordance with the present invention changes the momentum of the rolling hollow pet ball rapidly giving the hollow pet ball an erratic roll when a force is applied to it. The hollow pet ball and suspended weight in accordance with the present invention allows pets to play with the hollow pet ball and be entertained by using it.
Pets, such as cats, dogs, ferrets, rabbits, hamsters and others, which spend the majority of their time indoors are becoming increasingly popular. In addition, due to the increasingly busy schedules of their owners, such pets are spending an increasing amount of time alone indoors when their owners are not present. While having healthy and happy pets is an objective of virtually every pet owner, the ability of pet owners to exercise and play with their pets is sometimes limited due to a lack of time and energy on behalf of the pet owner.
Many different devices have been developed to assist pet owners in keeping their pets happy and healthy. Such devices can be seen in numerous pet stores and catalogs. Different types of balls, bones and other such toys can be purchased by the owner to be used by their pets for exercise and enjoyment. However, pets tend to quickly lose interest in such devices and thus, the pets do not benefit from exercise and enjoyment from such devices when they are not used by the pets. However, all of these known prior art products move in a predictable path. Accordingly, it is normally necessary for a human being to be present to play with the pet when the pet is playing with such known prior art devices. In contrast, the pet ball in accordance with the present invention wobbles as it rolls and changes direction after rolling a short distance, thus providing the pet with enjoyment and entertainment, as well as mental and physical stimulation. Therefore, pets tend to want to continue to play with the pet ball in accordance with the present invention and thus receive benefit from exercise and enjoyment from playing with the pet ball for longer and more frequent periods of time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a pet ball which is durable and lightweight and which rolls erratically and unpredictably due to movement of a suspended weight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pet ball which is hollow and includes a weight suspended in the interior thereof to encourage pets to play with the pet ball for longer and more frequent periods of time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pet ball which can be used by pets individually, or in conjunction with a human being, which rolls in an irregular and inconsistent path and which allows pets to be entertained without the necessity of having a human being present to play with the pet.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a pet ball which is formed from two (2) hollow semi-spherical half members and which is readily mobile along a hard surface such as the ground. A weight, such as a fishing sinker, is suspended within the pet ball. The weight is suspended by an elastic member, such as an elastic rubber band, which is attached to the inside wall of the pet ball. The weight can be attached to the elastic member in such a manner that it can move along the elastic member or it can be fixed at a stationary position along the flexible element to create different desired effects. When a force is applied to the pet ball, it will roll. With the weight being suspended from the flexible element, the center of gravity of the pet ball changes as the pet ball rolls, thus resulting in erratic movement or a path which follows no definite or consistent direction or pattern. Each of the hollow semi-spherical half members preferably include a hook member extending inwardly from their inside walls for anchoring the elastic member, which is preferably attached to each hook member to normally retain the two (2) hollow semi-spherical half members together in a spherical ball configuration, but permits the two (2) hollow semi-spherical half members to be pulled apart or separated.